


In Plain Sight

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Week [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Break Up, Erica still has them, Erica/Isaac/Boyd brot3, F/F, Happy Ending, Mention of Seizures, Misunderstandings, POV Erica, Secret Relationship, but they're not described or happen in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica has been dating Malia for a while now, and she thinks it's time to go public. She hopes Malia feels the same.</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Week - Day 5: Rare Pair</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Malia slides her leg between Erica’s and rolls her hips. Erica gasps as Malia bites down on her neck in a warning to stay quiet. They only have a couple minutes, and if they keep going like this they’ll both be on edge for the rest of the day, but neither girl really cares.

Erica tangles her fingers in Malia’s hair to pull the girl’s lips back to her own. Malia rolls her hips again, and Erica feels the groan vibrate through her entire body. Maybe she should suggest they skip next period. She could ask Boyd for his keys, and Malia could drive them to the overlook. It’s the middle of the day and no one else would be up there.

The sound of a bag banging against the door pulls Erica out of her fantasy. Malia would never do that. Her dad had threatened to send her to boarding school if she got kicked out again. Malia already has a warning on her record from when she kneed Garrett in the balls last week.

Malia pulls back with a mournful sigh. She gives Erica’s lips a final peck, and then starts straightening her clothes.

‘You have English, right?’ she asks.

‘Yeah. But we have presentations. Scott and Stiles are up today.’ Erica grabs her mirror out of her bag, and rearranges her curls. ‘They got assigned _Much Ado About Nothing_. I’m expecting ten minutes of poorly concealed dick jokes.’

‘Isn’t that entire play a dick joke?’

‘I have no idea what possessed Ms Blake to give them that one,’ Erica sighs. ‘Why couldn’t she have given them _Caesar_?’

‘Probably because she knew Stiles _would_ pick out every single dirty joke and pun in the play. It’s the entire reason Shakespeare wrote it.’ Malia grabs her bag and walks to the door.

‘Wait!’ Erica grabs Malia’s arm and pulls her back. She rubs her thumb over Malia’s lips, cleaning away the smeared lip-gloss. ‘I’ll call you tonight.’

Malia presses a final kiss on Erica’s cheek before she walks out of the classroom they’d been hiding in. Erica counts to thirty and opens the door. She makes it to English just in time.

~

Erica is waiting for Malia by the bleachers the next day. Nobody ever comes out here in November. They might live in California, but it’s Northern California, and it’s getting cold.

Last night, after talking to her girlfriend, Erica started thinking about how much her live has changed these past few years. Her seizures came less frequent, less severe. She has friends now, and a girlfriend. Her life has become pretty amazing, and she thinks her fourteen year-old self would be proud.

The only blemish is that only four people know that she has girlfriend: Isaac, Boyd, her mom, and Malia’s dad. It had been Erica who’d suggested to keep it quiet at first. She’d never dated anyone, and she wanted to keep what they had protected from prying eyes and gossipy mouths. Except, it no longer feels like they’re keeping what they have safe. It’s starting to feel like a dirty secret, and she doesn’t like it. She wants to tell Malia she wants to stop hiding, but she has no idea how Malia will react.

Malia doesn’t care about the fact that they can’t go dancing, that Erica can’t drive, or afford the most fashionable clothes, but she’s not so sure about Malia’s friends. She hasn’t imagined the looks Lydia and Allison, and sometimes even Danny, throw her.

Erica can’t sit still from the nerves. She keeps rubbing her hands together and fixing her scarf. Maybe she should leave things as they are. They might not be perfect, but it’s better than nothing, right? Only seven months until graduation. Seven months of not holding Malia’s hand in public, or even really looking at her. Seven months of wanting to share jokes with her girlfriend, turning towards her before remembering that they don’t do that where people can see them. Fuck, she’s not sure she can take another _day_ of it, let alone seven months.

Malia dropping down on the bench next her, pulls Erica out of her thoughts.

‘Are you okay?’ Malia asks, cocking her head and looking at her intently. ‘You look like you haven’t really slept.’

Erica nods. She takes a deep breath and gathers her thoughts. Here goes nothing.

‘We need to talk,’ Malia blurts out.

Erica’s breath gets stuck in her throat. Her mom watches soap operas almost non-stop. Those four words are never a good sign. She presses her lips together, and waits for Malia to continue.

‘I think we should stop doing this. It doesn’t feel right.’

Erica’s breath leaves her like it’s been punched out of her. Tears sting in her eyes, but she blinks them away. Balling her fists, Erica pushes her hands deeper into her jacket pockets.

‘You want to break up with me?’ she asks.

Malia frowns. She opens her mouth to speak again, but Erica doesn’t want to hear how it’s not her, it’s Malia, that Erica is an amazing person, that she’ll find someone who’s perfect for her.

‘You’re right,’ Erica nods. ‘We should stop doing this. It’s been fun, but let’s not pretend this could actually work.’

Erica quickly stands up, and walks back to the school. When Malia calls her name, she doesn’t even look back.

~

The next couple of days are some of the worst of her life. The moment she gets home she digs out her old hoodies. She hasn’t worn them in a while, but she’s hoping they’ll make her feel safe and invisible again, like they had before.

Malia seems to be doing fine, though. She shows up to school with a new haircut and new clothes. She’s never alone, and Erica catches a conversation between her and Allison about a party. It’s taken Malia a day to get over her.

Isaac and Boyd try to cheer her up by getting her ice cream and tempting her with shopping trips. Isaac even tries to paint her nails. None of it actually makes her feel better, but she’s grateful they try.

On Friday, Erica is walking past Coach’s office when she feels a tug on her arm, and gets pulled inside. For a moment she lets herself hope that it’s Malia, but that hope vanishes when she looks up and sees Lydia Martin’s blazing eyes.

‘Hello, sweetheart. I think you should sit down for a moment.’

Erica raises her eyebrows and doesn’t move.

Lydia squints her eyes at her. ‘There is one thing you need to understand very clearly. Nobody hurts my friends.’

Erica feels anger flair up. ‘This is none of your business, Martin. And before you go around accusing people, you should really get your facts straight.’

Lydia’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, but before she can say anything more, Erica storms out of the office.

~

‘That’s it,’ Isaac says, throwing a balled up piece of paper at her head. ‘We’re getting out of this house.’

‘I don’t want to.’

‘Do I look like I care?’

Erica looks at her friend. Isaac is lying on the floor, playing with his phone, and he looks worried. Despite the fact that he tries very hard not to.

‘Fine. What do you want to do?’

‘We can go to the overlook.’

‘You realize it’s a Saturday and that there will be at least five cars with fogged up windows there, right?’

‘We can call the cops on them, and then we’ll have the whole place to ourselves,’ Isaac grins. He jumps up and stuffs his phone in his pocket. ‘We can bring popcorn.’

‘Fine,’ she chuckles. ‘I’ll call Boyd.’

‘And put on something nicer. We’re going out!’

She throws a pillow at him. ‘We’re going outside, not out.’

Ten minutes later they pile into Boyd’s car.

‘Are we really doing this again?’ Boyd sighs.

‘Yes,’ Isaac grins, and then provokes Boyd into making bets on who’s cars will be up at the overlook.

Erica doesn’t join in. Staring out of the window, she lets her mind drift to when Malia had driven up there with her, two weeks ago. She’s so focussed on the memory of Malia’s body pressing against hers, that she doesn’t notice the place is empty until she’s already out of the car.

‘That’s weird,’ she mumbles. She turns around to ask Isaac if he knows what’s going on, but her door is slammed shut in front of her. Boyd lets the car roar as he drives away, leaving her behind. Isaac waves at her from the backseat.

Erica is about to pull out her phone to yell at her asshole friends, when she hears another car pull up. She quickly covers her eyes against the glare of the headlights, but it doesn’t come. Maybe those two dicks have realized she will kill them, and they’ve come to grovel at her feet.

She drops her hand, and starts walking towards the car, stopping, and nearly stumbling over her own feet, when she recognizes the car and its occupants. That is definitely Lydia Martin’s car, and those are definitely Lydia and Malia sitting in the front seats.

Erica isn’t sure what to do. She has nowhere to go. She watches the two girls bicker, and after a minute Malia gets out of the car. She slams the car door and gives Lydia the finger as the redhead drives off.

Erica’s first instinct is to go up to Malia and hug her tight, but she can’t do that. That’s something couples and friends do, and they’re neither.

‘Lydia says there’s been a misunderstanding.’

‘Why does Lydia care?’

‘Because she’s my friend,’ Malia says. She steps close enough for Erica to see the frown on her face.

‘I don’t know what she’s talking about though. You broke up with me. Not much of a misunderstanding there.’ Erica crosses her arms in front of her chest defensively.

‘I didn’t break up with you.’ Malia’s frown turns confused. ‘ _You_ broke up with me.’

‘You said you wanted to stop doing this.’ Erica points from Malia to herself.

‘I meant the sneaking around!’

‘Really?’ Erica feels like an idiot. She’s wasted an entire week of make outs, sex, hugs, and holding hands. She quickly closes the distance, until there is no more than an inch left between them. ‘I thought you meant us,’ she whispers. ‘I thought you wouldn’t want to date me anymore because your friends don’t like me.’

‘They don’t like you, because they think you’re ashamed of being with me.’

‘I’m not,’ Erica says. She grabs Malia’s hands and tangles their fingers together. She leans her forehead against Malia’s, breathing a contented sigh.

‘I missed you,’ Malia whispers.

‘I missed you, too.’

Malia tilts her face up and connects their lips, and Erica gasps. The kiss feels like coming up for air after a week of drowning.

‘Are we back together?’ Malia asks, a little uncertain.

‘Yes,’ Erica grins.

‘No more sneaking around?’

‘Definitely not.’

Erica moves forward again. She places her hands on Malia’s hips and pulls her as close as possible. The slide of their lips against each other makes her shiver, and she’s holding on to her girlfriend for support. Malia takes the tightening grip on her hips for encouragement, and slides her hands in Erica’s hair. She licks at Erica’s lips, who opens her mouth with a sigh.

As the kiss deepens Erica can feel her skin starting to tingle. She needs more touching, so she pushes Malia to the ground without breaking the kiss. Malia immediately wraps her legs around her waist and pushes up. The girl tugs on Erica’s shirt, but before it’s past her bra, there is the sound of a car horn. They pull apart and frown at the direction of the sound.

‘Do you want a ride back home with me, or the two boys who are currently have their hands in front of their eyes?’ Lydia calls out.

‘Can we continue making out in your car?’ Malia asks.

‘Yes.’

‘I didn’t know you were into voyeurism,’ Erica says as they scramble up.

Malia pulls her into a quick dirty kiss that almost has her crashing to the ground again.

‘There’s a lot that I’m into that you don’t know about yet,’ Malia grins back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
